Now it's MY teenage spy life
by annabethgirl1
Summary: Here's the sequel to the teenage spy life ( if you are going to read this story please read the before story first). Here is Zach and Cammie's daughter Megan while she's living her own teenage spy life. Lots of humor and drama and fast updates. Also there is SAME SEX RELATIONS BUT THEY ARE NOT OVER THE TOP VERY SIMPLY. PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU JUDGE!
1. The reunion

**Hey guys I guess you realized that I'm back so yeah I am but I wont be updating as much as I used too ok. So here the story you've al been waiting for here's the sequel to the teenage spy life I hope you like it.**

"ASHTON!" I screamed.

"Mom I didn't do anything I swear" Ash yelled glaring at me.

"ASHTON ETHAN GOODE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Dad yelled.

"Haha your gonna get it" I said smiling walking down the stairs

"Oh shut up Megan" Ash grumbled pushing passed me.

When we got down the stairs dad was waiting for us

"Ash what did you do this time" Dad said while mom just sat on the couch smiling while watching us.

"All I did wake her up. Is that a problem" Ash responded.

"Yea but you don't wake up people with freaking an ice cold bucket of water" I said gesturing to my wet P.J.'s

"Kids you know this year you guys are going to be going to Gallagher Academy" Dad stated while mom got off the couch and came up to us.

"Yeah and you guys will be our teachers" we grumbled

"Yes we will so now you both can't do something and we wont find out" mom said smiling

"That doesn't even happen NOW mom" i told her while Ash nodded his head.

"Exactly" Dad said smiling hugging Mom's waist

"Well tomorrow we'rte leaving so does everybody have their bag's packed" Dad said going in to the kitchen

"I don't know why we're packing when we live just a couple of miles from the Gallagher Academy" I said to them getting my breakfast

" Oh you'll both be living in the dorms while your father and I will be living here" mom told us

"Really" Ash and I groaned

"Yes now go and pack up" Mom said ushering us in to our rooms

We did as we were told.

Once we were at Gallagher, mom and dad were swarmed by their friends also know as my Aunt and Uncles.

"Wow that was quick" Ash said staring as mom and dad left

"Not quick enough OH you do realize that if uncle Jonas and Aunt Liz are here that Tyler is too" I told him waiting to see his 'OH YEAH' reaction

"Wait really" Ash said looking for Tyler through the crowd.

"Yup now go and find him" I told him pushing him in to the crowd of people.

I swear my friends have a sixth sense a bout where I am because as soon as I took a step in to the crowd they swarmed me

After we said all are Hi's and Hello's we went straight to the topic of boys

"SO Tori how was your summer I heard you found a cute surfer that started flirting with you" I said to Tori wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Uhh how did you find out about that wait don't answer that but yeah and he wasn't cute he was HOT" She said smiling

"Well by my calculations a guy being hot can not be defined in a one word explanation and needs more detail of the said person's 'hotness'" Anna said using her brain to get more information out of the subject.

"Oh shut up Anna oh I heard from an unknown source that you were getting pretty comfortable with a guy that was your lab partner at the science camp that you went too" Gabby said filing her nails.

Right then Anna's father looked up with a squinting look at her

"SHUT UP dad doesn't know about that" Anna said smiling back at her father

"Oh really" Gabby said smiling at her " Well maybe we need to tell your dad about who his little girl is associating with the same with you Tori" Gabby said with a smirk

"Oh don't you pretend that we don't have guy dirt on you too Gabby. We've got evidence so don't go there" I told her

"OK little miss spy how about your boyfriend how's he doing" Tori said smiling at me.

"Shhh we don't talk about him when my dad's in the same room" I told them leading them back to our room.

Once we were back in our room I told them all about what happened between Jake and I this past summer

"He's sooo sweet he took me on a date to the fair of course I had to tell Ashton to tell dad that he'd go to the fair with me" I told them

"Oh and thanks Anna for setting up that firewall and computer program so that my dad see's I'm messaging you guys" I told her

"No problem Meg" Anna said smiling at her compliment.

"Oh no way that means that Ashton has some serious dirt on you" Tori said her eyes widening

"Yes. Yes he does" I told them.

Then as we were talking we realized it was time to go to the dining hall

"So as I was saying Jake is amazing" I told them getting to our seats

"Ohh Meg I think that Jake is going to have some competition this year" Gabby said smiling

"What do you mean" I asked her looking at her in confusion

"Well look that boy over there is totally checking you out" Gabby said pointing over to a group of boys

As I looked over my shoulder and saw the boy all I could do was look at him and think 'WHAT THE HELL'

There sat Jake.

Smiling at me.

Mouthing 'Hey sweetie' while my dad sat at the teacher's table

"Oh shit" Was all I could say at that moment

**Well I hope you like it so far and there will probably be another update by tonight or tomorrow so yeah please review and have A happy new year. Oh wait a new story for a new year I just thought of that so yea New year=New story**


	2. the revealment

**Hey guys here that new update like I promised you so here it goes. Please update.**

"Wait THATS Jake" Gabby said raising her eyebrows

"Yeah oh my gosh he's coming this way-shit" I said panicking

"hey just calm down before your dad notices I know my dad has" Tori said nodding towards her dad

"Ok I'm chilling myself down now okay" I told her just as Jake sat down

"Hey sweetie pie how's my girl doing" he says smiling

"Great just great until her boyfriend gets killed by her father because he doesn't know his daughter is dating and is over protective spy dad that will kill any guy that comes remotely near her" Anna said reading her book not bothering looking up

"What was that" Jake said in confusion

"My dad doesn't know I'm dating and he would kill you if he found out" I told him sheepishly

"Oh ok then well it's a good thing that you're worth dying for" Jake said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I heard Uncle Grant laugh

"Dude what's up with you" Uncle Nick asked him worriedly

"Oh I was just laughing at that new boy's death" Uncle Grant said pointing at Jake

"Why would he die" Dad asked him in confusion

"You better run" Tori said smiling at Jake

"Why" he said worriedly

"Because that's Megan's father right there" Tori told him just as Uncle Grant told Dad about Jake giving me a kiss

"HE WHAT" Dad yelled giving Jake a murderess look

"Well if I'm going to die then I better die in style" Jake said as he gave me a full on kiss on the lips then ran out of the dinning hall and a second later so did dad

"oh hey there hottie" said a voice then a pair of hands covered Tori's eyes

"Damn it" Tori muttered just as the guy gave her a kiss on the cheek

"OH HELL NO GET AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS" Uncle Grant growled to the boy

Seriously where was my aunts and mom when we needed them

"What do you mean sir this is MY princess" the boy said to Uncle Grant

"Christian shut up" Tori whisper yelled

"OH so you know this boy" Uncle grant said through his teeth

"Yes dad I do we've actually went on a few dates" Tori said confidently

"Oh wow I see the twitch guys I see it" Anna said snorting while she laughed at seeing the twitch in Uncle Grant's eye

"Aww your so adorable when you do that my little grand duchess" This boy said to Anna while putting his arm around her waist

"Oh so this is Taylor" I said just as Uncle Nick and Jonas came to pry Uncle Grants hand off Christian's neck

"Wait who is this-Taylor" Uncle Jonas said gesturing towards Taylor

"Um daddy this is a boy I met at science camp he's super sweet" Anna said in a daddy's girl tone

"Wait this is 'Daddy'" Taylor said looking at Uncle Jonas

Uncle Jonas may not be a strong as Uncle Grant or as tall as Uncle Nick or even as muscular as my dad but he was muscular enough to kill someone if he need too

"Yes I am now get your arm off my daughter's body NOW" Uncle Jonas said angrily

"Ok gabby do you want to say something like do you have a guy in here somewhere" Uncle Nick said in a tired but pissed off tone

"Nope because my guy was smart enough to skip dinner" Gabby said crossing her arms as her father sunk in her words

"Wait you mean to tell me there's a boy in this mansion while the interest of being your relationship partner" Uncle Nick said in a statement tone

"Yup" Gabby said filing her nails

"Damn it your just like your mother" Uncle Nick said pissed off

"WHAT WHY I thought you wanted me to be like mom" Gabby said shocked

"Not when it comes to attracting guys" Uncle Nick stated

"Now if you excuse me I've got to go kill a boy. Be back in around 30" Uncle Nick said running out of the room

"Dad can you please stop trying to kill Chris" Tori said getting in between her dad and the boy.

"Btu he's a boy" Uncle Grant said cringing at the word 'boy'

"Yes and so is my brother what's the difference" Tori said confused

"Because this kind of boy has interest in being your... boyfriend" Uncle Grant said disgusted

"Sir may I add that you daughter is a wonderful lady and I would only treat her with the upmost respect" Chris said to Uncle Grant

"Your just saying that to get me from killing you aren't you" Uncle Grant said narrowing his eyes

"No I truly mean that" Chris said back with honesty in his voice

"Please daddy" Tori said to Uncle Grant with her puppy dog eyes

"Fine but I'll be watching you" Uncle Grant said disappearing through the huge Oak doors of the dinning hall

"So ladies how has your evening been going" Taylor said while giving Uncle Jonas a warily look

"Oh nothing much just getting my boyfriend killed how about you" I said sarcastically

"Eh it could've been better but I'm not complaining" Taylor said putting his arm around Anna's shoulders

"Take you hands off my daughter mister" Uncle Jonas yelled

"Yes sir" Taylor said immediately taking his arm off

"Oh I'm so sorry Chris I didn't think my dad would be this bad" Tori said as she watched the bruises form on Chris's neck

"Nah it's fine" Chris said smiling at her

"Well brb guys I have to go and see what's left of my boyfriend" I said getting up and walking out of the dinning hall

**Ok how was that and please comment a writer isn't as good as her reviewers. So please review I want to see if this story is heading in the right direction or not. So please tell me and have a happy new years day**


	3. The new Information

**Hey guys so how's your day going so far? Mine's been fantastic but enough about me I bet you want an update well here it is. Enjoy and don't forget to show your appreciation by reviewing.**

As I was running down the hall looking for a sign of Jake or my dad. All of a sudden I heard a "PSST" to my right

"Jake is that you" I asked going forward in too the darkness right then to be pulled in to the dark corner

"Hey baby girl what's up" Jake whispered to me smiling

"Um good till I realized you were at my school. Why didn't you tell me" I whisper yelled

"Shh it's still here, somewhere" Jake whispered looking around

"What the heck are you talking about" I asked him

"I'm talking about your dad" Jake said looking at me "You could've warned me about your dad baby girl."

"Oh yeah ok then well I have a really over protective spy dad and brother anything else oh and my mom's really nice too" I told him

"Oh is she a civilian" Jake asked me still on the look out

"No actually she took over as the headmistress from my grandmother" I told him

"WAIT you mom is Cameron Goode is your mother then that means..." Jake said worriedly

"Yup my father is Zachary Goode" I told him smirking

"I'm gonna die. I am flat out going to die" Jake muttered to himself.

"No you won't you'll just be badly injured but daddy wont kill you" I told him trying to give him some relief

"DADDY! That's even worse." Jake squeaked

"Oh wow ok then we're done" I said leaving the little corner

"What do you mean by that" Jake said grabbing my arm

"It means are relationship is over. I cant date a guy that is too scared of my dad to be with me" I told Jake

"I never said I was too scared of your dad to be with you. I'm scared OF your dad but I'm not scared to just stop being with you" Jake said to me with honestly

"Then why did you act so scared when I told you about who my dad is" I asked

"Because it just made me realize I had to be EXTREMELY careful with you around your father and with you" Jake said back

"Why with me" I asked him

"Because if I do the slightest thing wrong and it upsets you then your dad has a reason to terminate me" Jake said "And I'm not kidding"

"Ok then but you made a horrible first impression with him when you kissed me you know" I told Jake

"Yeah no fucking kidding" Dad said

Jake and I immediately turned around and jumped back in fright

"So both of you have been dating" dad asked in a pissed off tone

"Yes sir" Jake said straightening up himself, rising himself to his full heighth of 5'8

"For how long" Dad asked him rising to his full height of 6 foot

"Couple of months now sir" Jake said to him

"Megan has he treated you with the most upmost respect" Dad asked me still looking at Jake

"yes he has dad he acts like a perfect gentleman around me. I swear he was a soldier the way he shows respect" I told dad still holding Jake's hand

Dad laughed quietly. "You haven't told her yet have you" Dad asked Jake

"I haven't gotten around to telling her sir" Jake told him sheepishly

"What did you not tell me that even my DAD knows" I asked Jake angrily

"Megan baby girl did I ever tell you that my dad is the Head Captain in the Marine Corps and my mom is the captain of the U.S. Navy" Jake said sheepishly

"No I don't think you ever shared that information with me" I told him in shock

"Well that's what my parents do for a living" he said smiling

"Oh did I ever tell you that my dad is a trained assassin and my mom is a highly coordinated spy while my grandmother was one of the higher up people in the terrorist group called the circle and my other grandmother is a very well know retired spy oh and that my Grandfather is also high up in MI6 and my other Grandfather could kill you and make it look like you killed yourself" I told him smiling

Dad was laughing as Jake's face turned deathly white. Like he had just seen a ghost

"Um no I don't think you ever mentioned that" Jake said still pale

"So that's the reason I haven't killed him yet. As long as he hasn't touched my little girl except for hand holding I'm fine with this" dad said gesturing towards Jake and I

"Wait so we cant kiss" I asked

"Oh hell no" Dad said "Well at least not in my presence. Now go Grandpa Joe and Grandma Rachael are coming tomorrow." then walked away to leave me and Jake alone

"Well would you like me to walk you to your room Miss. Goode" Jake said holding out his arm for me

"I would like that very much Mr. Ryan" I told him accepting his arm

So as Jake walked me up the stairs to my dorm I couldn't help but feel that being at the Gallagher Academy brought us closer together. That I finally got to see this new side of Jake.

"Well here we are" I told him taking my arm away from his and reaching to open the door when Jake called my name

"Yes" I asked turning around but as soon as I did I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be here tomorrow to take you down for breakfast how is that" Jake asked me.

"That sounds perfect" I told him kissing his cheek then all of a sudden we heard a scream.

"DAMN IT" A guy around are age said as ran past us

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT AND LET ME KILL YOU" Uncle Nick yelled running past us also.

"Well I guess I know who Gabby's been dating the past 2 months now" I told him as he laughed

**Well how was that? Was it any Goode? (see what I did there) So please review and there will be another update tonight. By guys have a nice day!**


End file.
